


A Friend In Need

by Tabbyluna



Series: Tumblr Stuff [3]
Category: Skylanders (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Screen Reader Friendly, Shopping, Short One Shot, grounded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbyluna/pseuds/Tabbyluna
Summary: Kaos needed something to do, and Glumshanks was happy to provide it.
Relationships: Glumshanks & Kaos (Skylanders)
Series: Tumblr Stuff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140344
Kudos: 1





	A Friend In Need

**Author's Note:**

> This was a birthday present I originally gave a friend last year. It got purged along with the rest of my old blog when I deleted it, but I still want it up. So yeah.

Kaos got grounded again. On his birthday. To date, he was the only grown adult Glumshanks knew who could still get grounded by a parent. He snuck into her private wing again, apparently because she had hidden away a book he was interested in, and he wanted to take a peek at it. Unfortunately, he got caught. So it was two weeks of staying in his room.

Glumshanks didn’t find it particularly fair. She was quite a cruel mistress, and in the past he had been tempted to speak up for the young man. But he needed this job too much. He was always there to be beside Kaos after the fallouts - he was sturdy and used to falling out with his mother - but he could never do much during those fights. Most of the time, he made excuses. Retreating into the kitchen to do some chores.

Now, he was out of the kitchen and walking through town. Looking at the shop windows, wondering what he could do for Kaos.

He passed by dress shops, and admired the craftsmanship. The girls who made them were true artists, in his opinion. He became fast friends with them the first time he walked into their store, and he was always a little upset that he could never seem to afford the ones he wanted. Next was the florist’s place, with a selection of fresh spring flowers up on offer. Glumshanks considered buying a stalk for himself, but decided against it. He only had so much money in his pocket, and he figured that he could use it to buy something else. Something to hopefully entertain Kaos while he was grounded.

The next place he passed by was the bookstore, but he eventually decided against it. Kaos read two types of books, and two types of books only. Comic books, and books of evil spells and schemes. That particular store carried none of the comic titles Kaos liked, and he knew that if he got him a book of evil spells and schemes, Kaos would like to test some of them on the nearest available guinea pig. And since he was grounded, that would make him the nearest available guinea pig. Glumshanks knew he couldn’t stand two weeks of that nonsense, so he promptly skipped it, and arrived at the final shop on that side of the street.

It was a toy shop. A small one, probably going to go out of business soon, judging by how empty it was and how full the shelves were. Glumshanks shrugged. Why not give it a look? There might be something interesting for him.

With a jingle from some bells, the door opened, and Glumshanks sucked in a breath of dusty air. In the corner, an eldery man sat reading. A lamp was turned on, showing the face of an owl. A pair of bronze coloured spectacles were perched on his beak, and he wore a clean suit with a colourful, chequered bow tie. The owl looked up from his book. “Good day. Are you looking for something?”

“Erm, yeah. I’m just… looking around. I’m trying to find something, I guess.”

The owl put the book down and smiled. “What exactly are you looking for? May I assist you?”

“Just a birthday present. I’ll need something that can entertain someone for at least two weeks. Just by himself.” Glumshanks paused, and looked at the jigsaw puzzle sets. And then decided against it. He wasn’t sure if Kaos had the patience for puzzles. 

“Hmm…” Said the owl. He got up, and walked over to some shelves in the corner of the store. Picking up a box, he dusted it off with his wing, and presented it to Glumshanks. “How about a train set?”

Glumshanks looked at it. The box featured an illustration of a smiling train, chugging along happily around an island. It looked rather childish. But on the other hand, it seemed affordable, and Kaos always had a childish streak anyways. So maybe he would appreciate it. “Uh, sure thing.”

“Would you like to have it gift wrapped?” The owl asked, cocking his head to one side. “There’s no extra charge for that.”

Glumshanks nodded. “In that case, sure.”

The owl disappeared to the back room, and then in a few minutes walked out with a box wrapped in red and black wrapping paper. A green bow was taped to a corner. He handed it carefully to Glumshanks. “I hope your friend has a happy birthday,” he said, in a manner Glumshanks could only describe as ‘grandfatherly’.

“Yeah, I hope so too.”

* * *

Glumshanks left the present outside along with his dinner. He cooked some prawns, hopefully that would be good enough for a birthday meal, and waited for Kaos to come out. Careful to hide out of his range of sight, behind a wall in the hallway. It had been about a minute, and the door was yet to be opened.

With a squeak, Kaos finally came out of his room. And just as he was reaching for his plate of prawns, he noticed the box set next to the plate. Curious, he picked up the box along with the plate, and then disappeared into his bedroom. And with that finished, Glumshanks walked off. Hoping in his heart that that train set would be able to provide Kaos some joy during those upcoming two weeks.


End file.
